Barbarians at the Gates
"There are some things that cannot be changed, so a leader must look to the things which can." Notes This is a story based off of Attila Total War, a piece that Creative Assembly still have some good left in them, for Rome 2, Empire, and Napoleonic in my opinion were bad. (With Napoleonic being the least bad) I will be working of this alongside with other stories, I may turn my attention to this story more, but for now I will edit as I have time. Enjoy what I've written. The year in this Story is 390 ''' Characters Molnár of the Visigoths (Major Protagonist) - 20, born in 370 - Grown up in the land of Dacia, Molnár has lived well enough to know a problem now faces among the borders of the Goth homeland, He is a highly skilled warrior, and a seasoned traveler, who recently has decided to leave Dacia, along with many other people, leaving Dacia abandoned, asides for a few Goths who wish to stay: Mostly due to no way to Travel that distance. Jodis of the Saxons (Major Protagonist) - 22, born in 368 - A proud woman Saxon helping the Goths be a rising power in Europe, Jodis is unique as she's kind-hearten and as well heartless. She grew up in Arhus, sailing with her father and gathering food from her mother, She knows how to read, a rare trait even for barbarians, and rarer still as a Saxon. She proudly follows Molnár through his travels to Rome. Amulius Vesuvius Lucanus (Major Protagonist) - 31, born in 359 - A proud Roman defect, he grew up in the Empire, hating the barbarians at a young age when they killed his father, leaving his mother to care for him. When he grew up, he cared for his mother, protecting her from any threat outside of Rome. When the barbarians started getting aggressive towards Rome, He knew he would need to fight against them. He left Rome and marched forward to the outskirts, where he soon defected and still writes letters to his mother, promising to come home alive. He defected to the Goths and sees them as inferior, asides for Molnár and Jodis. He once served the Western half of the Empire. Vibius Fulvius Mercantor (Major Protagonist) - 34, born in 356 - A Roman Defect who left when his friend Amulius defected, Vibius grew worried for his only friend in the Western part of the Empire, he requested temporary leave from his commander and never came back after a argument over his leave time. He is kind-hearten and sees the barbarians as normal people, a rare trait in Roman soldiers, he has faced the barbarians before and is interested in their forms of fighting. He once served the Eastern part of the Empire. Emperor Theodosius I (During Early story) - 43, Born in 347- Roman Emperor of Roman Empire, Theodosius was considered to be the last Emperor to rule both halves of the Roman Empire, before Honorius and Arcadius ruled both halves: Arcadius in the East, Honorius in the West. He is renowned for legalizing Christianity and for banning the Olympics. Emperor Honorius (During Late story) - 6, Born in 384 - Roman Emperor of The Western Roman Empire, Honorius succeeded his father, Theodosius I. Honorius is young in the first half of the story, but will mature over time and be a reasonable Emperor. Groups Western Roman Empire - The western half of Empire is failing from what it once was over three-hundred years ago from various barbarian tribes such as the Goths, the Vandals, the Huns, and other nomadic tribes north of the Western Empire. The Western Empire is also the more corrupt part of the Empire with many factors, like inflation, the military falling apart, Roman civilians no longer wanting to do military service, and the ever so disloyal mercenaries and barbarians. If there is any hope of the West prevailing over the invading barbarians, they must focus their attention to the military and gather their forces and fight the barbarians head on. Eastern Roman Empire - The eastern half of the Empire is slowly growing, the cultural division from the East is far more different then the West, and that has made the Eastern part of the Empire far better, Culture and the economy is rising rapidly, the East rises and the West falls. The Eastern has more friendlier relations with the barbarians then the West does, the possible invading Huns, will soon cause a problem for both halves of the Empire. Huns - Situated in the far east, the Huns are a powerful force to be reckoned with and may want to expand their horde towards Rome. They have raided nearly every thing that stands in their way towards the west. They have made their way to the lands of the Samaritans, and aim towards the Roman Empire, even destroying their fellow barbarians as the Romans classify them as. Goths - Native to the lands north of the Danube, the Goths have lived there peacefully until present day. The Vandals and the Huns are threatening the Samaritans, who are the Goths northern allies, as the Huns and Vandals rush through Europe, the Goths must now choose to either flee to another homeland or fight the Romans or the Huns until they die until the very end. Prologue 7 years before the actual story''' My father pushed me as I readied back up, grabbing the spear and striking his shield. "Harder, I didn't train you for nothing!" He said to me as I ran my shield forward and pushed him back and made him fall. "Good, Now the heavy ax." He said to me as I picked up a ax. "Try and hit my shield." He said again as I ran forth, missing him and striking a dark tree. I swung again hitting his shield and cracking it. "Good.." He said to me walking away. "Now pick this mess up." He smiled to me as I began to clean it up. Chapter 1 - The End of the World I saw the bright snow seem endless among the dark trees, the snow blowing against our faces. I pulled my cloak over my face and saw Jodis struggle to keep her balance. The two Romans, Amulius and Vibius, followed us as we neared towards a village, which was Roman, and housed many soldiers of the Empire. I raised my sword and looked to my companions, a set of thirty horsemen and my three fellow friends. l hesitated to charge forward but I did it anyway, causing a familiar sound of horns and cries to erupt from my horsemen, who charged forward knocking down anyone who ran away, I looked at what my men did in time, causing havoc and chaos, buildings beginning to erupt in flames, despite the snow falling down hard. I ran forward, striking a soldier with my lance, who screamed in pain before I dragged him in the ground, causing him to go into shock. "No, Don't bring me to him! NO DON'T!" A Roman officer said struggling to escape from Vibius's and Amulius's grip. They both pushed him towards me as I dismounted. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, I'll throw myself into the fire, drink blood, just don't do anything!" he said to me as I pulled my ax. "Well, I don't prefer to kill, nor do I prefer to torture, I will let you go free, or you can join us and help us escape the Huns and the Vandals coming towards this way." I said to the officer, who looked relieved to not meet his fate. The officer ran off, with the other soldiers who left, running off into the dark forest. I turned around and remounted onto my steed, I then charged forward with my band marching forward. I unaware of what we were going to meet ahead. "Run forward and see what's ahead of us, I don't want those Huns coming towards us." I yelled over the stampeding hooves. Jodis and Amulius steered to the left, with Vibius steering to the right, yelling out what they saw: nothing but the dark forests of the Balkans. I looked into the distance seeing Alaric's caravan, with Alaric leading the caravan. Category:Fan Stories